The unimaginable
by CSIManiac16
Summary: Three ordinary girls get mixed up in the world of supernatural, ending up with the meeting of our favourite characters Mitchell, George and Annie, but how would they cope when Herrick comes back
1. Chapter 1

Running was all she could do, everything was fine till she saw it, the creature of the night and she got scared then ran, ran for her life but she wasn't fast enough, no one was, the creature managed to claw at her leg causing her to scream and collapse to the ground, she thought this was it, this was the end of her life before another thought could come to mind, she fell unconscious and into the darkness.

3 hours earlier

Two teenage girls were walking home from school, they were talking about a new girl that had joined, they had tried to make friends with her but she would run off or hide in the shadows, it was rather creepy, the teenagers were named Rebecca Walker and Natalie Hawkins, they had stayed on to sixth form, Rebecca was studying Drama and Natalie was studying Science, they had been best friends since they were three years old and hadn't left each others side

'_**I think the new girl is one of those Goths'**_

Rebecca mentioned with a shrug of her shoulders, pulling her back pack up, she was the tom boy type, always wearing trousers and baggy tops with a hoodie and flat shoes or trainers, she always wore her hair back in a ponytail

'_**What makes you say that?'**_

Natalie asked, raising her brow to look at her best friend, Natalie was the more girly type, wearing long skirts sometimes short ones, she wore fitted shirts, long coats with heels

'_**Well.. She has pale complexion obviously make-up or not enough sun, wearing dark clothes, obviously a Goth there is no other reason'**_

Rebecca said with a laugh and gave a roll of her eyes, the two of them turned the corner and headed home, they lived right next door to each other which was a good thing, Rebecca only had her mum as her dad had died a couple of years after she was born, she didn't know why, her mother forbid to mention it, Natalie lived with her gran, as her parents couldn't cope so her gran became her legal guardian

'_**I will come round in a bit, then you can help me learn my lines for the school production'**_

Rebecca called, giving a small smirk as she pushed the door open and headed inside, seeing that no one was home as her mother worked as a nurse at the hospital, she made herself some dinner which was simple beans on toast, then gathered her script together for drama and headed round to her best friends, giving a quick knock, Natalie was soon at the door, opening it and letting Rebecca inside

'_**Let me guess? Mum at work'**_

Natalie asked with a smile, Rebecca just nodded and they headed to Natalie's bedroom where she would help Rebecca practice her script, after about two hours of practicing, laughing and talking about their day, Natalie's gran called from downstairs for them to come down

'Girls, would you do me a favour and go to the shops, I need a few items'

Natalie's gran asked as she passed Natalie the shopping list, Rebecca smiled and headed for the door, soon followed by Natalie, they both put their shoes back on and headed out the house, it happened to be night, Natalie's gran was quite old and had lost the concept of time but Natalie and Rebecca weren't fussed, they got to the shop and were in there for about twenty to twenty five minutes getting the items, and were carrying them home, Rebecca thought it would be easier for them to take a short cut through the forest, my was Rebecca wrong

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope the first chapter was okay, reviews and comments welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the scream caught their attention first, making them drop the shopping bags they ran off to investigate, quietly moving through the forest not wanting to be heard, Rebecca and Natalie stood behind a tree and saw with their own eyes what they thought didn't exist, a man who was naked crouched on the floor and literally transforming, Natalie looked up to the moon and saw it was a full moon, she tapped Rebecca and pointed to the moon, she looked to and suddenly became frightened, they only thought these creatures existed in stories or movies but they were obviously wrong, the cracking of the bones caught their attention and they watched the transformation take place, Rebecca gave a loud gasp though her mouth was soon covered by Natalie's hand, the creature howled to the moon and looked towards the two girls, Rebecca gave a squeak and ran for her life, Natalie ran in a different direction but the creature only seemed interested in Rebecca, Running was all she could do, everything was fine till she saw it, the creature of the night and she got scared then ran, ran for her life but she wasn't fast enough, no one was, the creature managed to claw at her leg causing her to scream and collapse to the ground, she thought this was it, this was the end of her life before another thought could come to mind, she fell unconscious and into the darkness.

Bright lights were all she saw as her eyes slowly opened, she knew she wasn't in heaven as the smell of disinfectant and cleanliness caught her nose, she was in a hospital bed, in an itchy hospital gown, Natalie and her mum were sat on either side of her, relief came to their faces

'Oh gosh, Rebecca are you okay?'

Her mum asked with worry stretched all over her face, Rebecca groaned slightly and nodded, pushing herself in a sitting position she saw the large bandage wrapped around her leg and knew this was bad

'_**I am fine mum don't worry about me'**_

Even though Rebecca had said this, she was thinking something completely different, a small sigh escaped her lips _'Oh my gosh I am a werewolf!'__. _This was all she could think about, she was scared but didn't want anyone to worry about her so she smiled to show she was perfectly fine, her mother's pager suddenly bleeped and she had to go on a call, Natalie and Rebecca watched as she walked out before looking to each other

'_**It's not good you know, you're a werewolf now'**_

Natalie said though whispered the last bit in case anyone was around to hear, Rebecca just nodded not sure what she was going to do, though hearing an unfamiliar male voice, Rebecca looked to see a man walking towards her rather quickly, a guilty look on his face which was mixed with worry, he wore glasses and had short brown hair, he was wearing a blue outfit so he was obviously a cleaner or something like that

'_D..did I hurt you?'_

The male asked, his voice was full of worry too as he went to touch her leg but then moved away slightly, it seemed as though the male knew what he had done, he looked towards her and gave a small sigh

'_My name is George Sands, I am so sorry for what I have done to you, seems I am hurting many people at the moment, when your feeling better I will explain'_

He said as he headed back out, Rebecca was slightly confused but once his words sunk in she realised that he was the werewolf that had attacked her, Rebecca gave a small gulp and looked to Natalie who gave a simple shrug

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Second chapter done J


	3. Chapter 3

It took only a day or two before Rebecca was allowed to go home, with the help of Natalie they were able to walk home, since her mother was too busy working, they had to make their own way home, Natalie was going to help her best friend no matter what, getting into Rebecca's house, She sat down comfortably on the sofa and propped her leg up on a stool with a pillow as her leg was still stinging, there was a sudden knock at the door, one that was unfamiliar, Rebecca and Natalie looked to each other and Natalie went to answer the door only to find George Sands standing there, Natalie raised her brow

' _**You best come in and explain to Rebecca'**_

Natalie said rather sternly, she was annoyed that her best friend had got hurt and most of all turned into a werewolf, she couldn't help but wonder what else is out there, she moved over a little so George could come into the house which he did and headed to the living room where he saw Rebecca sitting there with her leg propped up

'_Again I want to apologise, it seems I lost control of my werewolf persona and it saw you watching it'_

George admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, he had to go through the whole explanation with Nina as he had accidentally scratched her, George felt really bad once again, he sighed

'_It only took a day for me to recover from the scratch, but it seeming to take you longer'_

He said though only got a nod for Rebecca as she could see that for herself, he gave another rub of his neck before leaving, he didn't know what else to say to her so he would leave it for a while, he knew he would have to tell Mitchell and Annie, they would probably end up getting annoyed or even angry with him for bringing more in the world of supernatural especially teenagers.

It was a month later, George and Rebecca had been hanging out more, George giving Rebecca tips on transforming and a few others from learnt experiences like not locking the werewolf in a cage, she listened to what he had to say, taking in everything so she knew what to do, it came to nightfall and Rebecca had to go but Natalie insisted on coming with her so they both headed into the woods

'_**Remember once I start changing I want you to get out as quick as you can'**_

Rebecca said as she looked towards her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug but soon let go, the girls hadn't noticed that they were being followed by a Caucasian male in a black hoodie and carrying a weapon, a knife, the man had seen Natalie wearing a gold watch and he wanted it for himself, the man waited and watched, Rebecca stood in the middle of the woods making sure that she was covered by the trees and no one would be able to see her except Natalie, she stripped so she was just wearing jeans and bra not bothered if they were ripped, they were old anyway she had some other clothes in a carrier bag thrown somewhere to the side, feeling a tingling sensation in her body she knew it was nearly time so she clenched her fists and got ready for the pain, Natalie watched and soon ran off but of course the man was waiting so once Natalie was out in the open, the man grabbed her and plunged the knife into her stomach, Natalie screamed and collapsed to the floor, the man took her gold watch and ran off, Natalie lay on the ground breathing heavily, trying to stay alive, Rebecca had heard the scream and ran to her aid knowing she shouldn't but it was her best friend, Rebecca ran to Natalie and knelt by her side, placing a hand over the wound

'_**but… the….transfo…..rmation….'**_

Natalie said between large gasps of air, Rebecca didn't care though looked around for a phone or something then remembered Natalie had hers, delving her hand into her coat pocket, Rebecca pulled out Natalie's mobile and dialled for the ambulance, she didn't want to leave her best friend dying on the street but she had to, she placed a friendly kiss on Natalie's forehead before standing up, pain rippling through her body she screamed herself and doubled up in pain though tears fell from her cheeks, not from the pain in her own body but because she didn't want to lose her best friend

'_**Stay strong'**_

Rebecca said before running back into the forest to complete the transformation, as she ran more tears dribbled down her cheeks and she fell as the pain was too much for her body to handle

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

More chapters on the way J


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca was on her hands and knees simply screaming in pain, her teeth had grown at least two centimetres longer and much sharper, her senses had got stronger she could smell the earth, the soil, she could hear the tiny heart beats of the insects under the ground or flying about, her nails had also grown longer and sharper they were digging into the earth as the bumps of her spine pushed through her skin, her eyes closed as she screamed in pain, her body was aching and her heart was broken from the loss of a friend, she knew Natalie was dead, her bones creaked and cracked as they were rearranging themselves in a bigger form, her face began to grow out into a muzzle and hair began to grow all over her body she had also grown at least a foot or two in height, standing up on the balls of the creatures feet it howled towards the mood ready to do it's bidding

As Natalie woke up all she felt was the cold, she had no idea where she was but she seemed to be standing, her wound disappeared and she was wearing the clothes she was in, but before her was a horrible sight, she was lying in bed nurses and Doctors trying to bring her back to life using the defibulator, she could feel a tingling sensation in her body but that was it, she was dead but alive at the same time, that meant she was a ghost, she began to panic and walked towards the Doctors and Nurses

'_**I AM ALIVE, I AM HERE'**_

Natalie almost screamed but they couldn't see her, tears formed in her eyes and fell down her white cheeks, she found herself disappearing and reappearing in a house, this wasn't her house, she looked around and suddenly spotted a woman with curly hair staring at her, Natalie wiped her eyes

'_**Can you see me?'**_

Natalie asked as she was scared, she felt alone and this worried her even more so that even more tears fell down her cheeks, she didn't want to cry in front of a complete stranger

' _It's okay, my name is Annie, I am a Ghost too'_

The woman said as she walked towards Natalie and seemed to hug her, Natalie felt it but she didn't know how, she only thought Ghosts walked through walls and other stuff, Natalie suddenly spotted George, who was looking and seemed to be staring at her in shock, he seemed to shake his head and began to pace as if he was angry

'_It was Rebecca, now you, what happened?'_

George asked as he looked towards a sobbing Natalie, she couldn't get the fact that she was dead out of her head, Annie kept her arm around her and promised that no one would harm her or anything else, suddenly the door opened and Mitchell walked in, he looked from George, to Annie, to Natalie

'_Who is that?'_

Mitchell asked in his broad irish accent, George stopped pacing and seemed to freeze though did odd movements like putting his hands into his pockets or pushing his glasses up his nose

'_**I am Natalie'**_

Was all she said as she was scared that this man would push her away, unless this man of supernatural origin too, Mitchell suddenly realised that Annie was stroking her arm in a comforting way so that must of meant that Natalie was a Ghost, giving a sigh, he shook his head not knowing what to say

'_Mitchell, I have a confession, I accidentally… erm….. Scratched her friend'_

George said, who had transformed an hour earlier then Rebecca since he was able to control it now he was could transform whenever as long as it was at night, Mitchell listened to what George had to say and anger erupted through his face

'_WHAT? George!… lets find her'_

Mitchell said, he wasn't sure what to yell at George so he ignored it and focused on finding Natalie's friend, George and Mitchell headed out while Annie stayed and explained to Natalie what had happened and why she was a ghost

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry if it's bad, wrote this while REALLY tired, will write the next chapter

When not so tired.. J


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken all night for Mitchell and George to find the werewolf , but they soon spotted her, she was laying on the ground, obviously crying, as her shoulders were shaking, George gave a small gulp and he looked to Mitchell who looked rather angry, giving a small sigh Mitchell went to find the bag she would obviously have since George had told Rebecca what to do in this situation, George slowly walked towards her, took his jacket off and wrapped it around her in case she was cold, Rebecca soon looked up to George though she wasn't upset by the fact she was a werewolf, she found this as an advantage, she was upset because her best mate was dead

'_**Natalie… is she….?'**_

Rebecca asked but couldn't finish her sentence as she began to cry again, George felt sorry for her, he sat beside her and placed an arm around her and began to explain

'_She is… but she has turned into a Ghost, only supernatural creatures like us can see her, just like our friend Annie'_

George admitted, as he watched Mitchell walk back over with a back pack full of clothing, he gave her a small uneasy smile, Rebecca just wiped her face with the back of her hand and began to wonder what Mitchell was, her senses were still on a high and she could smell the sweat on him, possibly even blood, Rebecca then realised what he was, a vampire, that was just great, George and Mitchell got up and looked away so that Rebecca could get changed, George and Mitchell had a quiet conversation

'_What are we going to do?'_

George asked, Mitchell just glared at him, he was shaking and sweating not because he was angry but because of the lack of blood, he was a vampire yet didn't want to hurt anyone else

'_I don't know George, you're the one that changed her, you decide'_

Mitchell said as he folded his arms across his chest and gave a small sigh, soon rubbing his forehead trying to think, George gave a sigh too and turned back to look at Rebecca who was standing now, he walked over to her, she had put a t-shirt on and jeans with converses

'_Look, it's not safe for you at the moment but your welcome to stay with us'_

George mentioned as he looked towards her, Rebecca could see that he wanted to help her as he did accidentally scratch her, so she decided his help would be necessary so she simply nodded and pulled the backpack onto her back, Mitchell was staring at George, since there were only three rooms, where would they sleep?, Mitchell just shrugged and headed towards the car, Rebecca followed so did George, Rebecca got in the back as George got into the passengers side, it was quiet all the journey to the flat

'_**I have got a mum though, would I have to tell her?'**_

Rebecca suddenly asked not sure what to do, her mum would be worried if anything bad happened to her, and she would freak out if she found out her daughter was a werewolf, Mitchell turned in his seat to look at her

'_You can't tell anyone okay'_

Mitchell said simply yet sternly and got out the car along with George and Rebecca just followed, but had to stop as her mobile rang, she looked to the pink house and pulled out her mobile, it was her mum

'Rebecca? Where are you?'

Her mum yelled through the phone, Rebecca had to be quick and think of a lie, as she couldn't mention she was a werewolf and went into the woods to transform, by the sounds of her mum she had been crying

'_**I am fine mum, just stopping at some friends house, What's up?'**_

Rebecca asked though knew this was about Natalie, she tried her best not to cry but only a couple of tears fell, after all Natalie was a ghost and only her best friend could see her that would be weird

'Natalie died in hospital'

Her mum said quite quickly, but Rebecca had to make it believable so she started to cry, after all she was there trying to save her but she couldn't since she was about to transform

'_**What? Really? Nooo… how could that happen? I only left her a couple of seconds to go to the shop, I heard a scream, headed outside and there was no one there, just a spot of blood on the floor, she must of tried to get help, I shouldn't of left her'**_

Rebecca said as she continued to cry and just put the phone down pushing it into her pocket, she stopped the crying and headed inside, she thought it was a pretty good lie although it didn't make sense, she wasn't bothered that much, she walked into the pink house and looked around, it wasn't a bad place really, she suddenly felt a cold sensation over her body and saw that Natalie was hugging her, Rebecca smiled with happiness

'_**Glad your okay Becky'**_

Natalie said as she used her Best mates nickname, Becky just nodded wishing she could say the same to her friend, there was a sudden knock on the door causing Becky to jump, she turned and looked towards Mitchell who suddenly put a rather happy face on, in case it was a neighbour, Becky and Natalie headed upstairs but stayed at the top to see who it was, when the door opened it was the new girl from school, her hair shone a dark purple and her fringe fell over her face, she wore black trousers, boots, t-shirt and a long black coat, Mitchell seemed to be frozen

'_Mitchell, who is it?'_

George asked as he walked towards the door, but Mitchell put his hand up to make his friend stop

'**My name is Gemma'**

The girl said not even saying her last name, she seemed rather angry and was glaring at Mitchell, and he was still frozen as if trying to remember who exactly she was, since Rebecca's senses were still on high alert she could smell the blood from the female from the top of the stairs, it was making Rebecca want to be sick, Mitchell suddenly realised who she was

'_Oh'_

Was all Mitchell could say, Gemma glared at him, that's all she could do, she couldn't come into the house because she wasn't invited

'**Yes, Oh!, you left me laying there turning into one of you, anyway I have a message.. It's from….Herrick, he is back and ready for revenge, but don't worry I am not on his side, I am only doing it so I can find out information'**

Gemma explained, though Mitchell seemed to believe her, and just nodded, George and Annie watched from where they stood, they were confused yet a bit taken back but as the name Herrick came from her lips George rushed upstairs

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of days everything was normal, Rebecca had to go to Natalie's funeral which made her cry, Natalie was even there sitting by Rebecca, which she felt bad about, Gemma had begun to hang out with Rebecca and Natalie, they found out more about each other, Rebecca was still surprised that her mother hadn't started looking for her after all she left her a voice mail saying she was leaving home as she couldn't cope, though Rebecca knew she would have to go see her some day soon or maybe just call her but she didn't want to risk it, they had been hanging out around the streets sitting on the pavement laughing and joking about, a few of the neighbours were disgusted that two men had two teenagers living in their home after all they couldn't see Natalie, so written on the door was 'Pervert, 'Sicko', 'get a life', all these other sayings, but Rebecca was rather annoyed so she spent an hour or two scrubbing it off the house, it was all she could for them, after all George was helping her, Mitchell was helping Gemma and Annie was helping Natalie so it was to thank them, once Rebecca had finished scrubbing the paint off, she decided to go to the shops, since Natalie couldn't leave the house or didn't want to, and Gemma was being lectured by Mitchell, she decided to go to the shops on her own, pushing her hands into her jean trousers, she headed off, Ipod earphones in her ears, she listened to her favourite music MIKA, she was almost at the shops when she felt someone or something slam her against a nearby tree, she groaned in pain and looked to see a rather small man with light blonde/Ginger hair, black eyes and fangs, she realised this must be Herrick, she struggled under his grip

'_**Ow! Get off me.. What do you want?'**_

Rebecca almost screamed, trying her best to push him off but he seemed to be much stronger then her, so all she could was stand there, his grip tightening

'**Simple Miss, George sands changed you, and he was the one that ripped me to shreds fortunately I was able to come back and since Mr Sands isn't here, you will have to do'**

The man known as Herrick said as he leaned closer to go to bite her, but Rebecca managed to elbow him in the face which made his grip loosen, she was able to push him and run for her life back towards the house, though she knew he was a vampire so he would be much faster then her, when she thought she would make it back to the house, she felt the tight grip once again, grab her and pull her away, she saw that George was in the garden and was able to call to him

'_**GEORGE! HELP!'**_

Rebecca screamed as she got dragged away, Herrick grabbed her by the throat and she soon passed out as he cut off her airways, George heard Rebecca scream for help and was soon running in the house for Mitchell, after all George wouldn't be able to go alone, it wasn't a full moon for another month so he would be pretty useless, telling Mitchell was a good idea because Gemma knew where their new hide-out was so they would be able to get there, Mitchell pulled on his jacket and headed outside to the car followed by George, Annie, Natalie and Gemma.

It took them exactly twenty minutes to get to the new warehouse, Annie and Natalie disappeared from the car and appeared at the door way, raising both their arms they were able to blow the two guards through the door, Annie and Natalie walked in, George, Mitchell and Gemma seemed to run in, seeing an unconscious Rebecca lying in the middle of the floor, although she was a werewolf, the vampires still closed in on her ready to rip her to shreds

'_STOP RIGHT THERE!'_

Mitchell yelled, the vampires seemed to know the voice and only a couple of them stopped but the rest carried on, Herrick wandered over with a smirk on his lips

'**It's only a matter of time Mitchell before I pick each one of your friends off so they are dead and only you are left so you will have to join me again'**

Herrick said with a playful tone in his voice, Mitchell clenched his fists and looked towards Annie and Natalie, giving a nod, they ran over to Rebecca and simply worked together so that each Vampire went flying backwards, George looked towards Herrick and also had his fists clenched

'_Why are you back?'_

George asked with anger obvious in his voice, since the last time he had killed the man, George was having anger problems lately so he didn't want to have to kill him again or maybe he should

'**My fans can't live without me'**

Herrick said with a smirk on his lips as he turned to see Annie and Natalie helping Rebecca up, suddenly there was a shock, Gemma had dived on Herrick while he had his back turned and began to beat him up, she didn't want anyone else getting hurt especially not her new found friends.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchell was pretty annoyed too and just wanted Herrick to stay dead, Mitchell was the one who was trying to help the other vampires, to make them stop drinking human blood but obviously it was too hard for them, Mitchell quit being the leader as it was too much for him, Rebecca had began to cough as she woke up, and gasping for breathe, George ran over towards her to see if she was alright, Rebecca looked towards him and nodded though couldn't speak because her throat was dry, she needed a drink

'_**I am fine'**_

Rebecca said with a croak and began to cough again, George looked to Mitchell, he knew that look, George took Rebecca to the car, followed by Natalie, Mitchell pulled Gemma from Herrick and soon grabbed the smaller male by the throat and slammed him against the wall of the warehouse

'_I suggest you leave or you will have us to deal with again, I will never join you, I made that mistake before and you made my life a living hell'_

Mitchell almost shouting at him, his eyes turning black with anger, Mitchell simply shoved Herrick away and walked out followed by Gemma who gave Herrick one last kick then Annie followed behind, they headed back into the car, Rebecca sitting up was rubbing her throat, they drove back to the pink house, seeing that more writing had been spray painted

'_**I already cleaned that up, stupid neighbours'**_

Rebecca croaked, annoyance present in her voice, she was going to have to talk to the neighbours, make something up like George is her brother, after all they both had blue eyes and wore glasses, they looked kind of similar, once parked outside Rebecca headed inside though sat on the sofa, rubbing her neck as it was still hurting, George went to get some soothing cream and a glass of water where as Mitchell went straight to his room, he was obviously angry that Herrick was back, Natalie sat on the other side with Annie and they spoke about how cool they were working together, George came back out passing the water to Rebecca which she took gratefully and began to drink it, Gemma was sat beside her reading through a random magazine

'_**George.. I heard that you killed him before? Can't us two do it?'**_

Rebecca asked wanting her revenge for almost getting shredded by vampires, she took the cream from George's hand and squeezed some onto her finger before rubbing it into her neck

' _I am not sure, if two werewolves are in the same place they can fight each other, since I am used to being one I am much stronger'_

George said giving a small shrug, Annie got up and went to make countless numbers of cup of teas, which she did when she was bored, Rebecca understood what he was saying and nodded, drinking the water her throat felt much better.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Not sure how to end the story so sorry if its rubbish


	8. Chapter 8

It was about two weeks later and there was no word from Herrick so everyone was hoping that he had gone with his vampire cult but Mitchell seemed to be worried that he hadn't gone, since Herrick made him a vampire, Mitchell could sense if he was near and he could definitely sense it but didn't want to tell anyone, Rebecca and George had been going over how they would kill him, since it was a full moon tonight they were going to have a go at killing the vampire once more and hoping he would stay dead, Rebecca, Gemma and Natalie were sitting at the kitchen table, Rebecca was the only one who could drink so she was drinking a cup of tea

'**You know I had an idea, since George, Mitchell and Annie have their own home, we are similar to them why don't we get a flat or something? It would be fun'**

Gemma mentioned with a small smile on her lips though it soon disappeared, Rebecca and Natalie looked to her, they had to agree it was quite cramped in here

'_**Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, me and you could get a job Gemma, then we could afford the rent'**_

Rebecca said with a grin, she knew it would be really fun to have their own place and have that responsibility that she deserved, but it would be tough due to them being different from others, but they would be there for one another, Natalie just nodded in agreement, Rebecca got up and grabbed the paper from the side and sat back down, they soon began to look at the houses and flats nearby, in case anything happened they would be able to get back to the 'safe house', it wasn't long till they spotted a flat, a two bed roomed, just round the corner it was perfect and wasn't much money, Rebecca grabbed the phone and called up enquiring about the flat after about 20 minutes talking on the phone, Rebecca put it down and high fived Gemma

'**We are allowed to visit it tomorrow'**

Rebecca mentioned with an excited look in her eyes, George and Mitchell were at work and Annie was upstairs probably listening to their conversation or something, Natalie smiled, and Gemma just sat there being her dark self but Rebecca could tell she was excited too, the problem was with the flat is that it only had two bedrooms so Natalie would have to sleep in the living room

It was around 8pm and there was an hour till the full moon, Rebecca was slightly nervous, she was upstairs packing her things in a bag like clothing, fruit, and some baby wipes, there was a sudden knock on the door which was quite peculiar, Rebecca stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Mitchell went to answer the door, there was a sudden yell and Mitchell fell to the floor clutching a stake in his chest, Rebecca screamed and ran down the stairs, looking outside the door to see Herrick and a group of his vampire friends

'_**WHAT DO YOU WANT?'**_

Rebecca yelled at him in anger, and was knelt by Mitchell not sure what to do, Hearing the scream caused George, Annie, Gemma and Natalie to run out from where they were and stare at Mitchell, of course they had seen this happen before

'Get them!'

Was all Herrick said, One vampire grabbed Rebecca, One grabbed George, Natalie and Annie were quick to disappear, Two vampires grabbed Mitchell and carried him out along with Rebecca and George, one grabbed Gemma, pushed the four of them into the back of a car and they got driven away, Rebecca was sat in the middle so was getting splattered with vampire blood from Mitchell, she knew he was dying and he needed blood but if she could, she would give her own up but couldn't since she was werewolf and vampires got poisoned by their blood, Herrick was sat in the front but in the passenger side, he turned to look at them, an evil smirk upon his face, Rebecca just glared at him

'**This is War'**

Was all Herrick said before turning back around, Rebecca closed her eyes as time was getting closer to her and George transforming, she opened her eyes and looked out the window to see them outside a different place, opening the doors, a car must have been following them because the same men came from no where and grabbed George, Rebecca and Gemma leading them inside, but the two other vampires carried Mitchell in a different direction

'**WAIT! WHERE YOU TAKING HIM?'**

Gemma called as she watched her maker being taken away, she found that Mitchell was like a brother to her and she respected him, no one answered her question, the vampires that had hold of them pushed them into a large room where they chained their hands to handcuffs that were dangling from the ceiling

'**NO! WAIT! I CANT BE LEFT WITH THEM'**

Gemma called once again, she was suddenly aware of what would happen if she was in the room with two werewolves, she gave a small gulp and watched as Herrick and two other vampires came into the room

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ooohh.. How will it end?


	9. Chapter 9

The three of them stood there with their arms above their head chained to the ceiling, it was rather uncomfortable for all of them, Rebecca, George and Gemma were glaring at Herrick, they wanted Mitchell to be safe and hopefully not dead, Herrick looked to Gemma and smirked

'**I know what it's like being in your situation, being with a werewolf in a small room, you get ripped to shreds, but since you disobeyed me, I am leaving you with two werewolves'**

Herrick said in a rather calm voice, his hand stroking down Gemma's cheek which caused her to shudder and pull her face away from him

'**Don't you bloody touch me'**

Gemma spat, she was only pretending to work for him so she could get information on his plans, she knew all along what he was planning to do

'**I know what your doing Herrick, your planning to create an army to wipe out the human race, not that it would work because these werewolves here will stop you'**

Gemma said, her voice was firm and full of anger, her eyes glittered with hatred of this small ginger haired man, Herrick just laughed at what she said and shook his head, Herrick was about to turn and walk out when Natalie and Annie were stood in the door, raising their arms they managed to force Herrick backwards and slam into the wall, they did it to the other vampires too

'This is fun'

Natalie said with a small laugh then went serious again, she loved coming to the rescue, with Annie of course, Natalie ran over to Gemma and began to uncuff her, once it was done, Gemma rubbed her wrists as they were hurting slightly

'We need to save Mitchell'

Gemma said to Natalie, with a simple nod they both ran out, Annie stayed in the room so that she could keep Herrick down long enough for George and Rebecca to rip him and the other vampires in this place to shreds, George was the first one to scream in pain and then Rebecca, they both began to transform, pain rippling through their body as the moon light shone into the room, their breathing had got heavier, the sounds of bones cracking caused the two vampires standing guard to back away, after about five minutes there were two werewolves, Rebecca roared and pulled the chains from her and bounded over towards the two vampires, George howled and broke free too, then headed to Herrick who was laughing because he was about to die for a second time by werewolf, Rebecca was quick to rip the two vampires apart and George was quick to rip and tear at Herrick, the two werewolves looked to each other but didn't want to fight, Rebecca's werewolf simply looked at George's with respect and they both bounded off to kill the rest of the vampires in the building, it was turning into a slaughter, Annie disappeared and reappeared along side Natalie and Gemma as they went to find Mitchell

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two more chapters till the end J


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchell was there, laying on a metallic slab, the stake was still in his chest and he looked unconscious, Annie didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, small tears rolled down her ghostly cheeks

'_We need to get him human blood, perhaps someone who is dying in the hospital'_

Annie said looking from Natalie to Gemma, Annie knew it went against what Mitchell wanted to do, not kill anyone, but it was to save his life and he was a vampire after all, he can't stop what he was built to be, Annie looked to Gemma knowing she would be pretty good since she was a vampire too, Gemma nodded and ran off to find whatever human she could, even a homeless person, she wasn't bothered, meanwhile Natalie and Annie each in turn began to pull the stake out of his chest, not wanting to hurt him or anything, after a few tries the stake finally budged and they removed it throwing it across the floor, Gemma was searching around keeping in the shadows suddenly spotting a homeless person, Gemma was quick to grab him and knock him unconscious, soon dragging the body to where the two friendly ghosts were, Annie and Natalie heard the door open but saw it was Gemma, dragging a homeless person, Annie just shrugged hoping Mitchell would be able to smell the man because Annie could, she placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to gag, although she was a ghost she could still smell things, Natalie did a similar thing, Gemma was finding it tough not to bite the man himself but she knew he wasn't for her and dragged the man closer to Mitchell, who had suddenly opened his eyes, they were black, he grabbed the homeless man and sunk his teeth into his neck and began to drain the man's blood, the wound in his chest already healing, once Mitchell had finished they helped him off the metallic table and lead him out

Once they got out the doors, they saw a bloody mess, ripped pieces of vampire all over the place, and a naked George on one side of the room and a naked Rebecca on the other side, they were both covered in vampire blood, Gemma and Annie helped Mitchell to the car they came in figuring that George would be able to drive or something, Natalie disappeared and reappeared with two blankets, placing one over George and the other over Rebecca, who seemed to slowly sit up and rub her head, when everyone was heading out that hadn't realised it was morning, they had spent all night in there, they just hadn't realised as time seemed to go so quickly

'**Seems we didn't fight after all George'**

Rebecca said as she gave him a small smile, quite glad that hadn't happened or it could of turned pretty dangerous, George gave a small smile back and nodded though he thought it was odd

'_It must have been because of all the vampires around we needed to kill'_

George said giving a small laugh but then stopping, it was George who was driving but he didn't have a drivers license luckily they were only small roads, they got back outside the pink house and everyone headed inside


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few days later, Rebecca, Gemma and Natalie were in their new flat, it was a two bedroom small flat but it was good enough for them since Natalie didn't need to sleep she could simply stay in the living room which had cream wallpaper and a brown sofa, the kitchen had a few tiles on the walls with dark coloured kitchen furniture and appliances, Rebecca's bedroom was a purple colour and had similar sheets on the bed whereas Gemma's room was white with black furniture, the bathroom had light blue tiles, Rebecca was sat on the sofa watching television, the show she was watching was Crime Scene Investigations, Gemma was sat on the same sofa but was reading a book on Stephen Fry as Gemma didn't like the shows Rebecca watched which would often cause an argument and Natalie had been looking through a box of stuff that Rebecca got from her house, Natalie suddenly ran out

'Rebecca, You wouldn't believe this'

Natalie said and shoved a picture in front of her friends face, Rebecca moved back a little and took the picture from her, raising her brow, she took a look at it and her eyes widened

'NO WAY!'

Rebecca called, under the picture it read ' Herrick and Maria at Prom', it seemed that they had dated, Rebecca suddenly felt queasy and pushed the picture away, Gemma looked to the picture too and couldn't help but laugh

'Don't laugh, its disgusting'

Rebecca whined, but got distracted by a sudden golden light, she looked to it only to see a door which hadn't been there before, her eyes widened again and she looked to Natalie, who was staring at the door, slowly walking towards it

'Don't Go'

Gemma said rather quickly, she put her book down and stood up, Rebecca stood up too, tears began to well in her eyes, Natalie had already started crying

'I must go, I have done my time'

Natalie mentioned walking to Rebecca and hugging her as tight as she could, then hugging Gemma, all three of them crying and watching as Natalie slowly walked towards the door, She pressed her hand towards it feeling the coldness from what lay behind, she turned around and looked to her best friends

'Have a good life'

Natalie mentioned, a tear ran down her cheek as her own pale hand took hold of the door handle, she pulled it open and was gone along with the door, Rebecca and Gemma were stood staring at an empty space on the wall

The end


End file.
